Una absurda negación
by Nishi no hana
Summary: A partir de una frase dicha por el japonés, Allen se molesta y decide demostrarle que está completamente equivocado; pero para ello deberá ser él quien haga 'cosas' que nunca hizo. ¿Lo conseguirá o, por el contrario, hará el ridículo?/Yaoi/Lemon/Yullen/OS


Pareja: Yullen y algo de AreKan

Avisos: Yaoi, _of course_, con lemon (indicado con el rate en M); OOC (como siempre, como si fuera mi maldición, _ugh_), uso de malas palabras (advierto que no tantas como en mi anterior OneShot, supongo que para alegría de alguien y decepción para otros) _umm_, cambios de POV (en momentos creo que se pierde, lo siento) Si adoras el AreKan y el Yullen te parece una abominación, irreal, y lo que sea, te recomiendo que no lo leas, no está escrito para criticar ni nada, es solo que no comparto el gusto por ese instinto dominante de Allen y aquí lo demuestro. Bueno, y creo que eso es todo-sonrisa-.

Notas: Ligera mención a la navidad recientemente ya pasada, pero siento decir que no tuve casi ocasión de subirlo antes. Tengo en mente comenzar un fic serio, con el propósito de año nuevo de hacerlo seriamente e intentar actualizar en su momento. No prometo absolutamente nada -sonrisa- (y ahora que comienzan las clases, a saber). Aún así, hice este "pequeño" OneShot al no encontrar casi _Doujinshis _cuya pareja fuera AreKan cuando en realidad buscaba Yullen, _ugh_, cosa que me frustró bastante y comencé a escribir. Espero que, a pesar de lo largo que es (añadir a la lista de propósitos de año nuevo: No extenderme tanto escribiendo), os guste y os entretengáis-sonrojo-.

Por cierto, respecto a términos que pueden no conocerse, introducí la definición dentro del fic; si por alguna razón tienes dudas y quieres preguntarme, adelante-sonrisa-, y si por casualidad confundí alguna defición o estoy equivocada, me gustaría que me lo avisaras y lo cambiara, para evitar confusiones y eso. Muchas gracias n.n.

_DISCLAIMER:_-man definitivamente no me pertenece, os lo puedo asegurar. Si me perteneciera aparecería más a menudo Kanda de pequeño con esos ataques de ira que lo hacen adorable-gran sonrisa-

Una absurda negación

Sus caderas se movían rítmica y lentamente, esperando a que el pequeño se acostumbrara como siempre a la penetración. Era la misma rutina de siempre, una rutina placentera bañada en gemidos y suspiros…pero también en lágrimas y sangre; y podía sonar algo sádico y morboso (pues él mismo aceptaba que era exactamente eso) pero no podía evitar excitarse al pensar en esos húmedos encuentros diarios con el _Moyashi_. Quizá por eso estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a resignarse y a tener paciencia con el pequeño mocoso, pero después de todo era Kanda. Y Kanda no tenía aquello llamado paciencia. Allen, en una acción instintiva, movió sus caderas provocando una penetración más profunda acompañada de una mueca de dolor. El samurái sonrió socarronamente, sabiendo que esa vez no le podía echar nada en cara pues él mismo se lo había causado, y aunque el albino no estuviera preparado del todo no pudo evitar empujar más profundamente. La estrecha calidez de su interior rodeó su miembro a regañadientes, pues a pesar de ser una acción bastante común en su relación, parecía no ser todavía suficiente razón como para no ocasionar dolor en el menor. Kanda se inclinó para degustar las lágrimas que resbalaban por el sonrojado rostro, el cual le daba una mirada como de disculpa. Estúpido _Moyashi_. Era un maldito mártir que le traía de cabeza por no poder nunca saber qué era lo que pasaba por esa complicada mente; pero eso era parte de su encanto, ¿no?

Un constante vaivén de sus caderas obligaba que suaves gemidos escaparan de la boca del mayor, mientras que Allen se apretaba contra su pecho obligándose a no hacer "sonidos vergonzosos", pero sin poder evitar algunos bastante audibles cuando Kanda le complacía al alcanzar uno de esos puntos nerviosos que le hacían estremecerse de placer. El pelinegro para ayudarle más en su disfrute dirigió una de sus manos al excitado miembro de su compañero, quien dio un respingo sin atinar a ocultar el nuevo gemido que apareció y escapó de sus labios. Comenzó a masturbarle y a penetrarle profundamente, observando como el albino intentaba reunir toda la cordura que le quedaba para no dejarse llevar. O 'hacer cosas vergonzosas y degeneradas' como él las llamaba con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y rostro apenado. El pequeño no tardó en venirse en su mano, junto a un repentino estrechamiento en su interior obligando al espadachín a acompañarle en su corrida al alcanzar el clímax, terminando en su interior como acostumbraba.

–_Mmm_, tan dulce como siempre–comentó Kanda llevándose la mano manchada de semen a la boca para degustarlo.

– ¡_BaKanda_…!–se quejó el menor apenado, apartándole de encima suyo de un empujón.

El pelinegro sonrió cruelmente, disfrutando de la molestia del menor. Se incorporó para poder subirse los pantalones bien, se arregló la ropa y se recogió el pelo en su acostumbrada coleta alta; todo ante la atenta mirada de Allen. Sin decir una palabra más se dirigió a la puerta, la mañana aun era joven y la aprovecharía para entrenar, seguido de una buena merecida ducha.

–Kanda…–Se giró ante el llamado del albino, viendo como se incorporaba con una mueca de dolor dibujaba en el rostro. Rodó los ojos con un suspiro.

–Nenaza…

– ¡Cállate imbécil, a ti también te dolería si…!–se interrumpió a mitad de frase mirando a otro lado, dando a entender a qué se refería.

–_Che_. Como sea. Culpa tuya por nacer con cara de _uke_.

Salió de la habitación escuchando como tras la puerta Allen volvía a repetir su acostumbrado insulto con su nombre en el volumen lo suficientemente elevado como para asegurarse que lo oía. Bostezó con cansancio ya acostumbrado a las continuas quejas del menor.

* * *

¡Ese enfermo, sádico bastardo…! Realmente le molestaba esa actitud despreocupada del samurái, como si no le importara nada. Muy frustrante. Encima tenía la suficiente cara como para haberle dejado allí plantado después de desahogarse y completar sus perversiones en él, sin decirle a dónde iba o…algo, después de todo, no era que le molestara (cosa que también, pero nunca admitiría) pero tampoco le llevaría mucho tiempo de su vida el estarse un par de minutos con él y no irse nada más terminar, como si huyera. Al menos se sentiría menos… ¿sucio? Bueno, tampoco tan extremo como sonaba, pero definitivamente se sentiría mejor. La dificultad era el hacérselo saber al pelinegro, pues estaba seguro que se burlaría de él. Pero, maldita sea, dolía, ¿a quién no le dolería que le metieran…? Y admitía que el que Kanda no se fuera nada más follárselo no aminoraría el dolor, pero… ¡_bah_! no tenía caso el preocuparse por estupideces de esa índole. Por otra parte… ¿le había llamado _uke_? ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

­–_BaKanda_ bastardo…–masculló terminando de comer, incorporándose con una mueca de dolor mal disimulada.

Después de haberle dejado tirado en la cama, no tuvo más remedio que ir a los baños comunes a limpiarse concienzudamente pues le había dejado hecho una pena. Al menos de eso no se podía quejar: en los baños estaba la zona individual; cosa bastante útil pues sería bastante complicado y bochornoso explicar exactamente cómo llegaron hasta su entrada esos lechosos fluidos si alguien le preguntaba…definitivamente Kanda era un maldito imbécil que no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos. Por suerte nadie les había descubierto aun, pero, ¿cómo podía hacer que le entrara en la cabeza a ese terco que era solo cuestión de tiempo si seguía en la misma actitud? Para un mayor enfado, estaba su falta de consideración. Bien era cierto que Kanda era indiferente respecto a incontables cosas, ¡pero no debería serlo el dejarle cierta parte de su anatomía como la bandera de Japón!

¿Y él que hacía al respecto?: Ir a la biblioteca. Vale, no era tan absurdo como lo parecía, pues tenía razones de sobra para ello. Era otra de sus estupideces por la que Kanda le tomaría el pelo, pero no le daba la gana esperar sentado (o tumbado, hay que añadir) a que le volviera a llamar '_uke_'. Por supuesto que estaba acostumbrado a que le hiciera desprecios, a su rudeza y al desafecto para su persona, pero detestaba que le llamara algo que no sabía qué mierda significaba pues luego no sabía cómo contraatacar. Por eso estaba ahora malgastando su tiempo en buscar el estúpido significado de una palabra que ni sabía si era sacada de la cosecha del japonés, si era de su idioma o de otro que conociera.

– ¿Allen-_kun_?

El nombrado dio un brinco sorprendido, girándose al verse descubierto. Sonrió amablemente al ver de quien se trataba.

–Reever-_san_, buenos días–respondió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, mientras que el científico le observaba curioso a través de la típica montaña de papeles que parecían ser parte de él.

– ¿Vas a la biblioteca? Si buscas a Lavi le vi antes con Lenalee-_san_.

– ¿Eh? Ah, no. Digo, sí voy a la biblioteca pero no busco a Lavi. Tengo que…buscar una cosa–comentó con una sonrisa sin querer decirle qué era exactamente esa 'cosa', pues no quería que pensara que las palabras de Kanda le llegaban a afectar de alguna forma.

–Yo también voy a la biblioteca, tengo que buscar unos expedientes para Komui–le vio suspirar pesadamente, seguro que Komui estaba en ese momento tomando una de sus habituales tazas de café mientras creaba otro de sus _Komurin_, y para librarse del trabajo había mandado a Reever por unos expedientes de a saber qué.

—Ya veo…—se acercó para tomar una parte de la montaña de papeles y ayudarle en su camino, Reever se lo agradeció con un suspiro de alivio, pudiendo caminar con más facilidad hacia la biblioteca—. Por cierto, últimamente no hay muchas misiones… ¿ocurre algo?

No era muy extraño que se diera cuenta de la falta de misiones… ¿cómo no percatarse si ya había perdido la cuenta de cuándo fue la última vez que Kanda no le tenía en la cama debajo de él? También hacía bastante que echaba en falta las misiones, o mejor dicho su ojo izquierdo era el que las echaba en falta. Por suerte, aun nadie le había descubierto en una de esas noches en las que su ojo se activaba en busca de _akumas_, pues seguro que terminaría en la enfermería…y realmente prefería tratar con el antisociable de Kanda a tratar con la jefa de enfermeras.

— ¿Eh? Ah, yo no sé mucho pero…quizá sea por ser navidad—ante la mirada extrañada de Allen, se apresuró a explicar—. Ya sabes, es época de felicidad…puede que la gente al estar rodeada de sus familiares no se sientan tan infelices. Y sin infelicidad, no hay _akumas_.

—Pero la Inocencia…Además, las personas que hayan perdido a toda su familia…—dijo bajando la mirada al suelo recordando a Mana. Se sobresaltó al sentir como Reever le revolvía el pelo (como podía, pues la montaña de papeles lo dificultaba bastante) al darse cuenta del rápido sentimiento melancólico que apareció en él.

—No te preocupes por las misiones y disfruta. No creo que con el General Cross hayas tenido muchas celebraciones de navidad—le recordó dejando paso para que entrara él primero en la biblioteca.

—No…no realmente. Estoy ansioso de celebrarlo todos juntos; ¿dónde los dejo? —con un movimiento de cabeza señaló los papeles que había tomado para ayudarle.

—Déjalos ahí. Gracias por la ayuda, Allen-_kun_.

Negó lentamente restándole importancia, soltando los innumerables papeles sobre la mesa que le había indicado. Tras despedirse del científico, decidió dirigirse en primer lugar a la sección de idiomas, pues podía ser como su estúpido sobrenombre de _Moyashi_y haber recurrido el espadachín a su idioma natal. Eso esperaba, porque si no lo encontraba de esa forma, ¿de qué otra podría buscar? Bastante apenado se sintió más adelante cuando tuvo que volver y preguntar a Reever en qué zona de la biblioteca estaba la de idiomas pues no lo encontraba entre toda la cantidad de libros y secciones que había (y tenía que agradecer que el científico, a parte de mirarle extrañado, no le hubiera hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto); pero aquello no tuvo ni comparación al encontrar el área y la aglomeración de libros que formaban una única lengua. Y tras buscar una y otra vez en diversos diccionarios de japonés, lo único encontró que se acercaba más a la dichosa palabra era '_ukeru_', lo cual significaba 'recibir'. ¿Tenía cara de recibir? No tenía mucho sentido esa frase, pero siendo Kanda y en aquella situación no podía ser algo bueno.

— ¡_Moyashi-chan_! ¿A qué se debe esa cara tan larga?

No pudo evitar pegar otro brinco al verse sorprendido por el alegre saludo del hiperactivo y futuro Bookman. En un acto reflejo cerró de golpe el diccionario japonés, esforzándose absurdamente en ocultarlo de la vista del pelirrojo.

—Oh, hola Lavi…Me dijo Reever-_san_que estabas con Lenalee-_chan_…—comentó casi en un reproche colocando el libro tras su espalda.

—Sí, pero se puso a ver la decoración que haría en la Orden para navidad y ¡_buf_! se emocionó bastante. Además el Panda me encontró y me mandó venir aquí. ¿Y tú, _Moyashi-chan_? ¿Qué tanto escondes tras la espalda?

— ¡Es Allen! —exclamó molesto de su sobrenombre, omitiendo las preguntas.

—Sí, _Moyashi-chan_, pero ¿qué escondes? —ignoró mientras se ladeaba para verlo.

—No… ¡no es nada! ¡Lavi, déjalo! —exclamó cuando el conejo quiso apoderarse del libro. Allen se alejaba intentando esquivarle, pero aquello era como un juego para el ojiverde.

Un juego en el que Allen llevaba las de perder, y en el que Lavi salió victorioso.

— ¿Un diccionario japonés? Pero, ¿para qué…?—el albino sólo atinó a sonrojarse cuando la carcajada del otro resonó por el silencio de la biblioteca. Con una mueca de enfado, aprovechó para recuperar el libro y colocarlo en el lugar del que nunca debió haberlo retirarlo—. Perdón, _Moyashi-chan_, pero nunca imaginé…

—Sí, bueno. Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?

Al ver a Lavi parpadear confuso, volvió a enrojecer al captar el doble sentido de su frase. Mierda, desde que se juntaba con el pervertido de Kanda, se le estaba empezando a pegar esa maldita manía de obtener de cada frase un segundo sentido. _BaKanda_…

— ¿Tiene que ver con Yu?

— ¿Eh…?—musitó siendo ahora su turno de parpadear confuso.

—Seguro te dijo de nuevo algo y viniste a buscar en ese diccionario el significado. ¿Me equivoco?

Tenía que haber sido descubierto por el futuro Bookman, cómo no. Estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero no tenía caso hacer tal cosa pues, ¿por qué sino se encontraría en esa área siendo Kanda el único japonés? Además, Lavi era su amigo y quizás sabía algo, pero le daba apuro decir nada por el desconocido significado de la palabra. Aun así, no podía mentir tan descaradamente diciendo que estaba equivocado, por lo que terminó negando silenciosamente.

—Ese Yu…y bien, ¿qué fue ésta vez? Porque por la cara que pones pareces no haber encontrado lo que querías—comentó con una sonrisa y cruzando los brazos tras su cuello despreocupadamente.

—Dijo que tenía cara de _uke_— tras una pausa, respondió quedamente con una mueca. Lavi parpadeó ofuscado, para poco después volver a reírse como anteriormente: a carcajada limpia— ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Lo único que encontré fue '_ukeru_' y significa recibir! ¡No lo entiendo!

—Ay, _Moyashi-chan_…Respondiéndote de forma rápida y resumida, respecto a las relaciones entre chicos, es el, por así decirlo, pasivo.

— ¿Pasivo? —repitió frunciendo el ceño. No le estaba gustando por dónde iban los tiros.

Lavi asintió divertido, sin dejar de dibujar una gran sonrisa.

—Tu estereotipo sería el de un niño joven de carácter sumiso. El _uke_ suele ser inocente, normalmente menor y más bajo y pequeño que el _seme_—enumeró cada una de las características contando con los dedos.

— ¿_Se…seme_? —preguntó acentuando más el ceño fruncido, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero no estaba seguro de si era por el enfado que estaba aumentando o por la vergüenza de estar hablando de eso con Lavi.

—Vaya _Moyashi-chan_, al parecer sí te lo tomaste enserio—incrementó la sonrisa al verle desviar la mirada—Si buscas de nuevo en el diccionario saldrá '_semeru_', que a su contrario significa atacar. Es decir, es el papel activo.

—Activo…_hum_… ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó al comprender la totalidad de la frase que le dijo el imbécil que decía ser su _seme_.

—Tomando de ejemplo a Yu—miró a su alrededor antes de continuar hablando, como asegurándose de que no estuviera por los alrededores y le volviera a amenazar por escogerle de ejemplo (aunque no sería una mala idea para molestarle) —. Sería el típico _seme_ de carácter fuerte y personalidad sádica. Como opuesto del _uke_ es de mayor edad, altura y fuerza.

— ¡Maldito _BaKanda_…!—musitó apretando el puño. ¿Le había dicho que había nacido con cara de niña, o algo así?

—Ya que estoy te diré que hay un tercer tipo.

— ¿Tercer tipo?

Le vio asentir complacido de captar la atención del menor. Levantó un dedo cerrando los ojos, haciendo un ejemplo de profesor.

—Hay un tercer tipo llamado _suke_. Pueden ser tanto _uke_ como _seme_, depende de qué sea su pareja. Bueno, _Moyashi-chan_, con mucho pesar tengo que irme…como me vuelva a encontrar el Panda...

Allen asintió despidiéndose de él, no sin antes agradecérselo. En momentos como éste era perfecto el tener de amigo un futuro Bookman, pues era extraño que no supiera algo. Le había ahorrado quebraderos de cabeza y, desde luego, el bochorno de preguntárselo al pelinegro. Cara de _uke_…él le daría cara de _uke_ a ese asqueroso prepotente, de eso estaba seguro. Se moría de vergüenza al pensar lo que tendría que hacer para que el mayor se retractara de sus palabras, pero no iba a permitir que le volviera a llamar _uke_, ¡él no era ningún _uke_, y se lo demostraría!

* * *

—Oi, cocinero, tempura soba—ordenó Kanda empujando a un par de buscadores para pedir la comida.

Ignoró las quejas de los demás viendo a Jerry trabajar sin importarle a quien cocinar antes y a quien después, siendo feliz en su trabajo. Cuando tuvo su pedido, se dirigió a la mesa más cercana sin nadie en ella. Le extrañaba que no hubiera ningún _Moyashi_ por los alrededores devorando su habitual montaña de comida; era increíble lo mucho que podía comer ese mocoso y podía decir de primera mano que no dejaba de ser un enano algo flacucho. A veces se preguntaba si la gran cantidad de deudas con las que cargaba no serían la mayoría culpa de su estómago sin fondo en vez del General con tan mala reputación en todos. Pero bueno, él tampoco podía afirmar que tenía una reputación estupenda y ejemplar en todos los inútiles que tenía como compañeros, cosa que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo obtener. Admitía que podía ser algo egocéntrico, obstinado y frío, por lo que no necesitaba a esa panda que formaba la Orden Oscura para saber la opinión que tenían de él ni de sus defectos. De hecho, no necesitaba a nadie. O eso era antes, pues ahora tenía una pequeña e insignificante molestia que se negaba a abandonar su cabeza. Exacto, él no necesitaba a nadie; a nadie a excepción del imbécil del _Moyashi_. No era que sintiera ninguna cosa inútil y molesta por aquel enano, sino que su cuerpo tenía unas necesidades y él era el centro de todo. El _Moyashi _era suyo, egoísta y posesivamente suyo. Y no por nada en especial, sino que era un hecho irrevocable e irrebatible. Desde que se acostó por primera vez con él, cavó su propia tumba al convertirse en suyo.

¿Cavó su propia tumba? No era que tuviera el premio a la educación y consideración (cosa que no se podía decir lo mismo del albino), pero el _Moyashi _tampoco tenía una personalidad digna de alabanza. Era lo suficientemente testarudo como para poder competir contra él mismo y no llegarían a ningún lado, el mayor mártir que había conocido en su vida, infantil y quejica, con una inusual inocencia (y no la parasítica de su brazo) que causaba estragos en el autocontrol sobre su cuerpo. En resumen, tenía una personalidad bastante marcada que le frustraba en varios sentidos. Pero realmente era esa marcada personalidad lo que le (se podría decir) gustaba, pues no había nadie más en la Orden con el suficiente valor como para enfadarle tan continuamente. Lavi también le molestaba todo lo que podía y más, pero el conejo no contaba pues él era un suicida.

— ¡Kanda!—el nombrado ladeó la cabeza viendo a la hermana mimada del loco jefe científico de la Orden— ¡Buenos días!

—Che.

—O quizá malos…—murmuró pasa sí. Ignorando la visible molestia del samurái, Lenalee tomó asiento a su lado—. Oye, Kanda, ¿me podrías ayudar?

Kanda apartó la mirada de su comida frunciéndola el ceño. ¿Ayudar? ¿Le pedía ayuda a Kanda? Definitivamente esa mujer tenía algo malo en la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor esperando ver a un conejo partiéndose o algún golem oculto que le afirmara que era una jodida broma. Pero al volver a mirar a la china, se dio cuenta que hablaba enserio. Joder, no tenía tiempo ni le daba la gana ayudar a nadie; pero esa pregunta tenía trampa. ¿Cuál? Fácil: su hermano. Como Komui se enterara que su querida hermanita le había pedido ayuda y él la había rechazado, tendría un pesado problema encima de él durante toda la semana. O eso, o un _Komurin_. _Ugh_, maldita sea. Dejó los palillos a un lado cruzándose de brazos, haciéndola entender que la escuchaba.

—Es que dentro de poco celebramos la navidad, ¡y son dos fiestas en una! Asique necesitaré a gente que me ayude a preparar los adornos y demás… ¿me ayudarás? —Lenalee juntó las manos, de forma suplicante.

— ¿Dos en una? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. ¿Ahora qué mierda de fiesta iban a unir?

— ¡Sí, claro! ¿No te acuerdas? ¡Es navidad y el cumpleaños de Allen_-kun_! —exclamó feliz como si estuviera haciendo una promoción de un objeto magnífico.

Oh, doble mierda. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuándo era el cumpleaños del mocoso, por lo que le había pillado completamente de sorpresa. No era culpa suya, ¿verdad? Vamos, su relación no era exactamente…no tenían lo que se podía decir una conversación muy a menudo, y si la tenían solía ser antes, durante, o justo después de terminar de follárselo. ¿Qué se suponía, entonces, que debía decir en esta situación?

— ¿Y…?

—Pues, eso…es el cumpleaños de Allen_-kun__,_ y… ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó al ver como el moreno se incorporaba con una mueca.

—Me largo, ¿que no lo ves?

—Pe…pero Kanda, la fiesta…—intentó hacerle razonar, siguiéndole cuando iba a dejar su plato (no terminado) de soba.

—No me interesa. No tengo interés alguno en algo que tenga que ver con el _Moyashi_—molesto, dejó el plato en el lugar plano más cercano para librarse cuanto antes de la mujer, dirigiéndose directamente a la salida.

—En el fondo sé que no le detestas tanto, Kanda—musitó Lenalee quedándose atrás, diciéndoselo para ella misma, pero llego a oídos del mayor.

Con un carajo. No necesitaba que nadie viniera a decirle lo que detestaba y lo que no; sólo faltaba que le diera consejos de moral, cosa de la que ya se ocupaba de vez en cuando el molesto del _Moyashi_. Pero realmente odiaba que le dijeran algo así. Nadie sabía la relación que se traía con el mocoso, por lo que era absurdo que le dijeran algo como eso, pues estaba bien seguro de poder ocultar sus sentimientos a la gente (aunque no podía afirmar lo mismo del albino) y que una niña mimada creyera conocer sus sentimientos, era una osadía. Era casi como el que el conejo se creyera con el poder suficiente de llamarle por su primer nombre con su sucia boca. Vale, quizá era algo más egocéntrico de lo que quería admitir, pero era su personalidad, y a quien no le gustara que mirara a otro lado, pues no iba a hacer nada para cambiarla.

Caminó por los pasillos de la Orden para ir a su cuarto. A pesar de haber empezado el día bien (con una buena follada) se le había empezado a torcer con ese encuentro. Ya más tarde volvería al comedor, cuando estuviera seguro que la peliverde no seguía más allí y pudiera comer a gusto, pues por su culpa no había terminado de comer y aun tenía hambre. No por necesitar comer mucho, como su mocoso, sino porque al fin y al cabo era sólo un plato lo que comía, y si no lo terminaba pues no era suficiente. Cierto que alguna vez, por misiones, había estado algún tiempo sin poder comer nada; pero ahora no estaba de misión, tenía tiempo libre, hambre, y había comida… asique, ¿qué problema había?

Detuvo su camino al escuchar una explosión proveniente de algunos pisos superiores, pero continuó andando cuando gritos de reproche con el nombre de 'Komui' retumbaron por las paredes como algo ya común. ¿Y querían que llamara a ese manicomio casa? Sus ganas. Llevaba en la Orden Oscura siete años, sin contar el año que pasó viajando como discípulo del estúpido General sensible que se hacía llamar su padre, y podía asegurar que a partir del año que Komui se unió como jefe del departamento científico, la Orden se había convertido en un circo. Lo único bueno que trajo la Orden en ese año fue que probó por primera vez el soba. Y si la Orden ya era un circo por aquel entonces, se volvió un manicomio con la llegada de Lavi, más tarde de su imbécil, y ya ni qué añadir cuando llegó el vampiro y la neurótica. Si no fuera por las misiones, habría rebanado ya a todos (Lavi y Daisha los primeros), pero estos días que estaban por venir estaba seguro que serían insufribles. Navidad ya era una fiesta absurda e inútil que todos celebraban, en la que Lenalee se emocionaba en sobremanera y Komui no se quedaba atrás para ayudar a su adorada hermana; pero ahora encima el cumpleaños de su _Moyashi_…no pensaba regalarle absolutamente nada ni aunque se lo rogara de rodillas. Se suponía que él no lo sabía, y tampoco le interesaba saberlo pues los cumpleaños eran otra de esas fiestas en las que la gente se pone insoportable y hacer regalos era una obligación.

Masculló una maldición cuando alguien, con demasiada velocidad, chocó contra él. Se giró dispuesto a rebanar al imbécil cuando vio que era el _Moyashi_, murmurando no se qué tirado en el suelo y Timcampi volaba a su alrededor como si estuviera preocupado por la torpeza de su dueño.

­—Oi, ¿qué crees que haces?

Allen alzó la mirada a él con una mueca a la vez que se incorporaba. Le vio abrir la boca para, seguramente, reprocharle su falta de preocupación, pero antes de decir nada, parpadeó mirándole como si acabara de recordar algo. Cuando vio que cerraba la boca y bajaba la mirada al suelo con un sonrojo, arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a éste?

— ¿Qué coño pasa?—Le sorprendió cuando el albino, aun con la mirada en el suelo, le tomó de la mano. ¿Estaría enfermo? Sería lo más seguro. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose que no había nadie que estuviera viendo al estúpido que siempre se quejaba de su falta de disimulo. De repente, el menor comenzó a correr a lo largo del pasillo arrastrándole a él consigo.

— ¡Eh…! ¿Qué mierda haces, _Moyashi_?

—Yo…vamos a…a mi cuarto—susurró sin parar de correr. ¿Se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza? Porque sino, él estaría encantado de dárselo. Frenó impidiéndole seguir con la carrera.

—Imbécil, tu cuarto está al otro lado—le vio abrir la boca y sonrojarse apenado. Pero antes de dejarle decir nada más, volvió a la carrera descorriendo lo corrido, dejando al dorado golem atrás. Tenía suerte que el pasillo estuviera vacío, seguramente por la explosión anterior, por lo que no había ninguna mirada sobre ellos. Pero en ese momento parecía que al mocoso no le importaba mucho, arrastrándole a su habitación cuando él mismo podía andar sin necesidad de ser llevado por Allen. De nuevo aparecía esa actitud infantil en él, esa de la que si careciera no podría ser su mocoso. Pero ahora que caía, cuando se chocó contra su espalda fue, de hecho, por ir corriendo; y ahora volvía a llevarle con prisas… ¿Qué pasaba ahora por su cabeza?

Una vez frente a la puerta de su habitación miró a ambos lados como si finalmente le importara el que hubiera alguien que les descubriera, para después abrir y entrar rápidamente, arrastrándole nuevamente pues seguía obstinado en no soltarle. Cerró la puerta al fin soltándole. Arqueó una ceja a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, exigiendo una explicación al albino, que se había apoyado contra la puerta con un adorable sonrojo.

— ¿Y bien? —presionó cuando Allen comenzó a morderse el labio visiblemente nervioso.

Kanda abrió los ojos sorprendido. Si ya le había extrañado que el niñito le tomara de la mano y echara a correr, arrastrándole con él, ya ni qué decir de lo chocado que le había dejado el que se lanzara a su pecho, pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, juntando sus cuerpos para besarle. Aun a pesar de la sorpresa, respondió rápidamente a la acción del menor, quien parecía obstinado en tener el control (aunque tímidamente), por lo que por una vez le permitió tener el control; sólo un poco. Su beso era dulce, demasiado lento y tierno para lo que estaba acostumbrado; cuando ya se cansó y decidió retomar el control, el maldito mocoso se separó un poco, completamente sonrojado y los labios entreabiertos, pero sin quitar los brazos de su cuello. Le miró con una mueca a la vez que el otro le observaba inocentemente; con una sonrisa maliciosa tomó al menor por la nuca para volver a unir los labios en un beso del cual esta vez no se podría apartar. Pero aunque no se pudiera apartar, sí que volvió a luchar por conservar el dominio anterior. Al comprender que era inútil, pues la hábil lengua del mayor ya estaba explorando el interior de su boca, apartó las manos de su cuello posándolas en su pecho, intentando retirarle.

Cuando Kanda finalmente se separó le sonrió socarronamente al ver el gesto de reproche del otro. Pero incluso estando molesto, el menor volvió a besarle tercamente. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Nunca había iniciado un beso (no como esos, como mucho serían simples roces) y con éste iban dos. Además del extraño comportamiento en el pasillo… ¿sería debido a la explosión anterior? Posiblemente fue alguno de los experimentos del loco de Komui y los efectos fueron a parar a Allen.

Lentamente, sintió como el _Moyashi _le dirigía, sin separar sus labios, a la cama; mientras sus manos temblorosas intentaban desabrocharle la camisa. Llegado a este punto, no sabía si estaba más desconcertado que divertido o si era al contrario. El mocoso estaba visiblemente nervioso, no sólo por sus movimientos extremadamente torpes o el temblor de sus manos que le hacían imposible desabrocharle la camisa (que al parecer le angustiaba aun más), sino por no saber qué hacer. Siempre era Kanda el que le hacía esa clase de cosas, y que en sólo unas cuantas horas estuviera el niñito decidido a ser ahora él quien las hacía era casi absurdo. Tan absurdo y excitante, que no dudaría en disfrutar de la diversión que le estaba dando al batallar contra los botones. Al parecer quería ser él quien llevara la voz cantante, de lo que ya se encargaría de hacerle desistir después de divertirse un rato, pues no era muy común que al imbécil se le antojara el ser él quien hiciera 'esas cosas vergonzosas y degeneradas' por las que siempre le criticaba. Le vio separarse de él, con el ceño fruncido y el continuo sonrojo, para centrarse únicamente en despojarle de la blanca camisa. Sabiendo que le pondría más nervioso, se inclinó para lamerle la marca de la cicatriz, deshaciéndole del absurdo lazo del cuello sin ningún problema.

— ¿_Moyashi_? —susurró en su oído con media sonrisa, excitándose aun más al sentir la frustración del menor.

— ¡Cállate, _BaKanda_! —le espetó molesto, sin querer escuchar las burlas del pelinegro.

Kanda resopló por no reír, apartando las manos de Allen para ser él mismo el que se desabrochara la camisa ante el bochorno del otro. Antes de dejarle decir ningún frígido comentario, el _Moyashi _le recostó en la cama besándole en el cuello. Sin perder el tiempo, el samurái le desabrochó el chaleco y la camisa, dejando caer ambas prendas juntas, dirigiendo una de sus manos al pezón del chiquillo y apretar ligeramente. Le oyó gemir en su cuello, haciéndole sonreír complacido. Allen se separó de él, sentado en su cintura. Su excitación aumentó al verle de esa forma: sentado sobre él (seguro sintiendo su erección), mordiéndose el labio indeciso, sus mejillas como el cabello del conejo, los ojos brillosos y la respiración algo agitada. Se incorporó lo suficiente como para besarle, esta vez sin permitirle llevar el ritmo. En un instante y de forma experta ya estaba reclamando el territorio, con un beso que le robaba el aliento, jugando con la lengua del niño. Le escuchó gemir débilmente entre el beso, aprovechando entonces a cambiar de postura y colocarse él sobre el _Moyashi_.

— ¡K-Kanda, no…!

Se separó de él intentando salir de la presa que habían formado los brazos del japonés a su alrededor, impidiéndole escaparse y volver a colocarse encima del mayor. Kanda chasqueó la lengua, reclamando nuevamente sus labios para hacerle callar. Cuando sintió que se relajaba un poco, con una de sus manos comenzó a frotar su miembro por encima del pantalón, estando claramente excitado. Allen volvió a gemir ahogadamente en sus labios, incitándole a continuar. Mordisqueó su labio, desabrochándole ahora el cinturón y poder liberar el miembro. El menor retuvo su mano, impidiéndole bajarle los pantalones a pesar de saber que lo estaba deseando, por lo que pasó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No es que no me agrade el juego que has empezado, _Moyashi_, pero creo que está durando demasiado.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡Esta vez seré yo quien lo haga, imbécil!

Enserio, debió golpearse muy fuertemente la cabeza para estar tan obstinado en esa tontería que vale que fuera divertido en un principio, pero que se le estaba empezando a hacer pesado. Además, que al parecer sus palabras habían hecho que se molestara y volviera a estar tan renuente. Le tomó de las muñecas, sujetándoselas a cada lado, impidiendo que se moviera más y huyera de su mirada.

—Che. ¿Qué mierda pasó para que estés tan tozudo?

—Déjame en paz, idiota­­—masculló ladeando el rostro—. Yo no nací con cara de _uke_.

Parpadeó sin comprender a qué iba esa frase, y ni sabía que el niñato conociera el significado de esa palabra. Arqueó una ceja al medio comprender el enojo de todo ello, recordando la última frase que le dijo tras el último encuentro de sexo que tuvieron. ¿Significaba que toda esta mierda se debía a aquella frase?

— ¡No jodas, _Moyashi_! Sabía que eras un idiota, pero no sabía que lo fueras hasta tal nivel.

— ¡Cierra la boca! Tú eres el cretino, quien no entiende que el único que parece un _uke_, eres tú. ¡Y suéltame, _BaKanda_!—Vaya, al parecer el niñato sí se había enfadado por una mierda de frase, aunque ese erótico rostro con el ceño fruncido y un adorable sonrojo pareciera imposible de enfadarse. Lo peor era que ahora tendría que soportar su molesto comportamiento antes de poder follárselo.

— ¿Yo? Admítelo, _Moyashi_, tienes rostro de niña, y ya ni qué decir de tus movimientos.

— ¡No lo admitiré porque no es verdad! Y aunque lo fuera, nunca lo admitiría ante alguien con pelo de mujer.

¿Pelo de mujer? El _Moyashi_ estaba oficialmente agotando su paciencia, ¿no podía escoger otro momento para indignarse? A ser posible uno en el que no tuviera una erección y no le tuviera en la cama, bajo él, sin camiseta, y tan apetecible (aunque eso último era difícil)

—Sólo te lo diré una vez, mocoso. Por mucho 'peinado de mujer' que tenga, la diferencia entre ambos es que yo soy el _seme_, y tú no—dijo con voz inflexible. Le vio hacer una mueca, notablemente ofendido, pero al no responderle, Kanda aprovechó para retomar donde lo habían dejado, besándole nuevamente. Al separarse le vio inflar el pecho, aun molesto. Rodó sus ojos ante lo infantil que era el niñato.

—Al menos mi hobbie no es la jardinería…—le escuchó mascullar con voz de queda, casi inaudible.

Kanda parpadeó nuevamente desconcertado. Abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero la cerró cuando descubrió que la voz no le salía; frunció el ceño volviendo a abrir la boca, pero simplemente le había dejado sin palabras. Allen le miró de reojo, sonriendo para si mismo casi imperceptiblemente, orgulloso de haber conseguido dejar sin habla al bastardo que tanto se burlaba de él; sabía que había sido algo cruel, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien al fin. No estaba mal que el japonés recibiera una pequeña muestra de su propia medicina de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué jodidos dijiste? —inquirió finalmente, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho el menor.

—Nada, nada—respondió haciendo ahora él rodar los ojos, sin importarle ya si era _uke _o no, pues había conseguido dejar sin habla al egocéntrico de Yu Kanda. Toda una hazaña.

— ¿Cómo coño lo supiste? —exigió saber aumentando la presión en su cadera, obligándole a tragarse un gemido.

—No dije nada, _BaKanda_. Además, ésa no es…

— ¿¡Quién fue el gilipollas, _Moyashi_!? —rugió el japonés interrumpiéndole.

Allen resopló, acostumbrado a los ataques de ira del mayor. Lo malo de éste, era que no estaba en una situación lo suficientemente favorable, para su cuerpo, el que estuviera enfadado justo antes de… Tragó saliva. No, no estaba en el mejor momento para rehuirse, por lo que no tenía otro remedio que desembuchar todo. Bueno, al menos estaba seguro que no pasaría nada. O eso esperaba, pues podía asegurar que si se llegaba a saber que Allen había le delatado, sería tan terrible como las flores gigantes del castillo de Krory-_san_.

—Fue Lenalee-_chan_. Pero sabes que no puedes hacer nada, Komui-_san_ te mataría—se apresuró a añadir.

—Puta china consentida de mierda…

— ¡_BaKanda, _imbécil! ¡No digas eso de Lenalee-_chan_! ¡Ella no…!

Volvió a cortarle con un beso sin dejarle terminar la frase y le diera nuevas lecciones de moral. Le había enfadado el que supiera eso y se lo echara en cara, el que un _Moyashi _como él le dijera eso sin saber la razón de las cosas era algo irritante; pero lo que más le molestó fue el que la niñata estúpida se viera libre de ir hablando de él como si tuviera derecho. A saber cuantos más de esa panda de imbéciles que formaban la Orden lo sabían. Che, que les jodiera a todos un _akuma_. Y hablando de joder, era ya el momento de joderse a ese mocoso de una buena vez por todas.

— ¡K…Kanda! Eh, espera un momento… ¿no querrás…?

Juntó ambas manos de Allen para sujetarlas con una mano, mientras que la otra la volvía a dirigir nuevamente al pantalón medio desabrochado, dándole a entender sin necesidad de gastar saliva que quería exactamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del estúpido. Luego negaba ser un idiota, pero no podía ser otra cosa distinta después de haberle hecho una pregunta tan absurda con una respuesta tan obvia. Observó al albino, estudiando su rostro con ojos ansiosos y lujuriosos, para después sonreír provocativamente y agacharse a lamerle el cuello. Allen se revolvió intentando apartarle, mientras sentía la piel arder allá donde besara el mayor, cerrando los ojos para no tener que enfrentar los oscuros y provocadores ojos de Kanda. El japonés inspiró el olor dulzón del _Moyashi _(¿que acaso todo era dulce en él a excepción de su carácter cuando estaba a su lado?) bajándole los pantalones junto a la ropa interior de un movimiento no muy rápido, deleitándose con el suave roce de su piel con los muslos del niño. Continuó lamiendo su cuello, sintiendo como se tensaba y gemía ahogadamente cuando rozó tortuosamente la punta de su miembro con la mano. Subió para mordisquearle el lóbulo, restringiéndole los movimientos al apoyarse sobre él, mientras que con la mano que no le mantenía sujeto seguía rozando su miembro haciendo que se desesperara con el suave cosquilleo que le provocaba, ocasionándole jadeos al tocarle.

—K-Kanda…—gimoteó el pequeño retorciéndose, intentando alejarse de la tortura a la que le sometía la mano del samurái­­.

Estuvo seguro que el gemido que ocultó cuando finalmente tomó su miembro, debió haberle costado tanto de ahogar como el escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda. Se apartó un poco de él, lo suficiente como para ver las reacciones y el rostro de placer que teñía las mejillas del menor mientras le masturbaba concienzudamente. Allen entreabrió los ojos vidriosos, mordiéndose el labio para evitar los gemidos, provocando que Kanda volviera a reclamarlos. Por suerte ahora no tenía el problema de la lucha por el control con el _Moyashi_, pues al parecer el estado de éxtasis en el que tan pronto le había sumido se estaba encargando de desarmar toda resistencia del principio, pero no por ello le impidió el corresponder con la misma ansia con la que había iniciado el beso, si querer quedarse atrás.

Le dejó de besar, viendo de refilón el delgado hilo de saliva que unió por un momento ambos labios, descendiendo hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones erectos. Sonrió maliciosamente para si mismo al recordar las numerosas quejas del niño respecto a sus húmedos encuentros, sabiendo que, aunque se resistiera todo lo que podía de vez en cuando, en realidad lo disfrutaba, y ahí mismo estaba la prueba de ello. Comenzó a succionar, mordisqueándole de vez en cuanto, excitándose cada vez más al escuchar los jadeos entrecortados y los gemidos ahogados del de cabellos blancos. Allen intentaba liberar sus manos del agarre del mayor, inútilmente, pues toda su fuerza estaba en ese momento concentrada en ocultar los gemidos provocados por el deleite de la húmeda lengua del mayor en su pecho y el placer al que le estaban sometiendo los movimientos de sus largos dedos.

Escuchó al _Moyashi _llamarle débilmente, sin poder decir nada coherente al no conseguir que le saliera la voz, pero no se detuvo a mirarle pues ya sabía qué era lo que quería decirle; por lo que paró antes de que ocurriera, soltándole finalmente las manos para poder deslizarse y alcanzar su destino: lamer su miembro húmedo. Le escuchó gemir profunda y largamente, sin poder evitarlo, cuando lo tomó con la boca, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y avergonzado por el gutural sonido inevitable de su garganta. Sentía la pequeña mano (en comparación a la suya) posarse en su cabeza, liberándole de la enredada coleta por tanto movimiento y enterrando los dedos en su negra cabellera, seguramente sin saber si dejarle continuar o apartarle. Le tomó de las caderas inmovilizándole, mientras movía la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás degustando el semen que escapaba anticipadamente, cuando el menor intentó apartarse él mismo. No se detuvo hasta que el menor se derramó en su boca con un gemido aun más profundo y arqueaba la espalda. Lamió un par de veces más antes de apartarse un poco para poder quitarse completamente la camisa ya desabrochada. Se deshizo de los pantalones mientras el otro yacía en la cama respirando agitadamente y completamente sonrojado, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Oi, _Moyashi_. Date la vuelta.

El menor le miró enfadado, aun respirando jadeante, para después voltear el rostro obstinado en no obedecerle. Chaqueó la lengua molesto, ¿cuándo aprendería que era imposible negarse a Yu Kanda? Por lo que él mismo se acercó a él, elevándole lo suficiente como para girarle sin mayor problema que la testarudez del mocoso.

— ¡_BaKanda_, bastardo! ¡Suéltame!

Se intentó resistir, como no, pero al volver a besarle profundamente aprovechó para voltearle completamente. Una vez se separó de él, dirigió su mano derecha a otro de los pezones de Allen, presionando ligeramente y dibujando círculos en él, mientras que su otra mano la situó frente al niño, quien tras unos momentos de indecisión frente a ceder o no, comenzó a lamer sus dedos concienzudamente al ser consciente de la finalidad de ese acto y que el japonés no permitiría que escapara. Kanda le besaba en la piel pálida de su nuca, descendiendo por los omóplatos. Allen tenía una de sus manos sujeta a las sabanas de la cama, mientras la otra volvía a estar tomando los cabellos del otro, por encima del otro, como haciéndole saber que como se le ocurriera hacer alguna estupidez se ganaría un enorme tirón de pelo. El pelinegro le escuchó gemir débilmente cuando pellizcó con cuidado el pezón, apartando la mano de la boca del niño y dirigirla a su entrada. Se acercó al oído del _Moyashi_, golpeándole ahí con el aliento sabiendo que le haría estremecer, al mismo tiempo que introducía el primer dedo en su interior, tan estrecho como siempre. Allen se mordió el labio, acostumbrado al dolor del principio y mentalizado de resto que seguía era peor. El japonés comenzó a moverlo circularmente, introduciendo un segundo dedo que pronto fue acompañado por un tercero y un sofocado gemido de dolor. Kanda mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, con movimientos circulares tanto en la entrada del pequeño como en el pezón, en un intento de relajarle.

Cuando pensó que ya había sido suficiente, retiró sus dedos para reemplazarlos rápidamente por su completamente erecto miembro, envolviéndole la cálida y estrecha cavidad. Allen se tensó notablemente, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. Kanda le tomó del rostro, ladeándole para poder besarle y que se relajara antes de que se provocara sangre en el labio por la presión ejercida, a la vez que movía lentamente las caderas y se introducía más. Volvió a dirigir la mano al miembro del peliblanco, retrayendo el prepucio al ritmo de las embestidas. Cuando le escuchó gemir débilmente entre sus labios aumentó el ritmo de las acometidas, con el propósito de hallar nuevamente ese punto interno que hacía al albino arquearse. Cuando le vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás cortando el beso y apoyarla en su hombro, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, con un grave gemido, supo que lo había encontrado. Sus caderas comenzaron a penetrarle de manera más rítmica y rápida, acelerando también los movimientos en el miembro del menor ocasionando un dúo de gemidos debido a la electrizante fricción de los cuerpos.

Como siempre, logró que el pequeño se viniera primero en su mano en un doloroso y oscuro placer, para después de un par de penetraciones más seguirle en éxtasis Kanda. Se dejó caer a un lado del niño, saliendo del interior del pequeño que se quejó débilmente. Allen se volteó para mirarle, aun sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos pidiéndole silenciosamente un beso al cual el mayor no se negó.

—Tan violable…—susurró a penas separando los labios, mordiéndole el labio inferior y después lamerlo insistentemente.

— ¿Violable? Idiota, ¡algún día seré el _seme_! seré yo quien te llame nenaza, _BaKanda_. ¡Y lo gravaré con Tim!—aseguró irritado.

—Che. Creo haberte demostrado que no sirves de _seme_, _Moyashi_, pues eres ciertamente violable…

Y antes de que el niñito volviera con sus quejas, volvió a besarle; esperando, aun así, que algún día el mocoso volviera a reunir el valor suficiente como para 'hacer cosas pervertidas y degeneradas' y presentarle la misma diversión anterior, pues por mucho que lo negara, tenía un cuerpo y una forma de ser tan violable que lo convertía en un delicioso y verdaderamente provocador _uke_. Y él era el único maldito bastardo de toda la Orden Oscura que lo disfrutaría, sin duda alguna.

* * *

Si habeis llegado hasta el final, felicidades. Espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones, y críticas al lemon (el cual no me terminó de convencerme del todo) Como sea, nos leemos-sonrisa-.

¨Nishi¨


End file.
